Oneshot?: Male Veela
by bonkie
Summary: Takes place before the announcement of tri-wizard competitors. Harry asked Fleur to come to an unused classroom. First FF


** A/N: Just a plot bunny could turn into a real story. Dunno just depends if I can get better at writing. If you could please give me some tips for writhing more stories. Thanks. Also props to my friend uhh forgot username so I will call her NAT for now. **

**Oneshot: The male Veela **

Fleur entered the empty classroom five minutes early, wearing a thoughtful look on. Why would Harry Potter want to meet her in this empty classroom, she thought. No, she knew why he wanted to meet her; she just didn't want to admit it. It may be a little conceited, but when men, ranging from 14-65, are confessing their love to you, you assume the worst. This fact was even more depressing when she thought that this boy actually wasn't affected by her veela powers. Some days she wished that she could just be a normal girl, then she wouldn't be hated by her peers or have gross old men asking for marriage. Then she wouldn't have to deal with this rejection she was about to give. Against what public opinion, she really hated rejecting these men, some more than less. She thought about the rather dashing man that confessed to her not even four months ago, and how this man tried to make a "move" on her. Then it came to her. This Harry Potter was the supposed boy who killed a dark lord as a baby! He could be some sort of playboy. Fleur was aggravated that see was just actually feeling sorry for this boy. As see began to think of the amount of pain she would administer to the boy, Harry entered the room. He was a mess. His hair was more untamed then usual, his eyes were cherry red, and he had more then a few bags under his eyes. Fleur's inner veela was hurt. Was this how he confessed to a girl, if so he must have been with some pretty desperate girls. As she thought this her logical side came into play. No, he looks like he stayed up all night. He probably was thinking about this all night, she thought. I will try my best to put him down gently, but if he so much makes a move. Just then, she noticed the awkward silence in the room. Harry was also deep in thought, so she made a coughing noise to snap him out. He indeed snapped out of his thoughts and said nervously,

"Hi."

Fleur responded, "Hello."

"Sorry I made you wait, I thought I was on time," he said sincerely

"Non, I arrived here a little early."she replied.

"Okay. I guess your wondering why I called you here," he said

Fleur said sarcastically, " Oui I couldn't think of single reason why the great Harry Potter would call me to an unused classroom."

Harry was completely oblivious to the insult and responded, "Yeah sorry about that. I don't want many people to know about this. Not even my friends. It's pretty private."

Well that was an interesting choice for beginning a confession, The part veela thought.

"Then why tell me?" Fleur asked

"Well you seem to have the same problem as I do," He responded. He looked like he was still making some last minute decisions.

Fleur was fine with silence that followed, because she was puzzled. What problem could this boy have that he would ask a girl he barely met a week ago. The first thing that came to mind was her veela problem, but that couldn't be possible he was a BOY. Well at least this isn't some love confession, she thought relieved. Now she didn't have to give a rejection... at least she hope she didn't.

Harry now reaffirmed with his decision he said, " Well, I think I should show you instead of telling you. That way there won't be any confusion."

Fleur actually felt the magic that was being released from the boy. It felt familiar somehow to her. As she snapped out of the euphoria she felt from the familiar magic, she looked at Harry. What she saw shocked her speechless.

Harry's body began to change. His hair ,first, grew down to his shoulders. Once that happened his hair began to turn from pitch black to pure blond. His body began to change as well. He began to visibly lose weight-and gain some in certain areas- to the point were he had a perfect hourglass shape. That meant of course he became much more petite, about the same as Fleur's size. His body, that which she could see, became perfectly snow white with no blemishes of any sort. His fingernails simply became perfect. As his body changed, his face did as well. All his previous impurities disappeared. His face became smoother looking and his cheek bones became wider. His lips became softer and fuller looking and his eyebrows thinner and turned from black to blonde. The green soul-piercing eyes he owned stayed the same color. His nose stayed the same except it became smoother looking.

Harry Potter turned into a girl! Fleur was stupefied. How could a boy turn into a girl. Correction, how could a boy turn into a veela. A full, pure veela at that. This simply didn't make any sense, Fleur thought. Maybe, Harry Potter was a veela in disguise. That would answer more questions than Harry Potter turning into a veela. Yes, that must be it. Harry Potter was actually a full veela in disguise. As Fleur reaffirmed herself Harry spoke up in a voice that made even Fleur sigh, " So as you can tell, I can turn into a veela. I asked you to come here this morning to see if you could help me understand why."

"I have no idea," Fleur said still awed by the sound of his/her voice. As Fleur realized she was staring at the ground, she looked up, embarrassed. Even though she saw Harry transform when she saw the final product she blushed. He was even more beautiful then her. And with his piercing green eyes, blushing was best she could do to control herself from making a fool out of herself. Oh, how the tables have turned, Fleur thought. At that moment she completely forgot about he past theory.

"Really? Would you happen to know anyone who does?" Harry said a little surprised with the way she answered him. It was like she was attracted to him!

"Oui, really. I have no idea how you can turn into a veel. But I may know someone who does. My grandmother is a full veela, like yourself. She should help" Finally, remembering her past hypotheses she asked, "Your not a veela disguised as Harry Potter are you?"

"Nope, I realized I could turn into a girl since I was little. Didn't turn into a girl in front of my Aunt's family, or they may have killed me. I found out what I turned into was a veela in my second year." after he pondered for a bit he added, "Haven't been a veela in a while. It feels like a huge weight flew off my shoulders."

She felt sorry Harry. As much as she hates her veela blood sometimes, she would hate for it to have to be locked away. Somehow a certain question popped in her mind and as she tried to push it away it became bigger and bigger, to the point where she couldn't hold in anymore.

She asked, "So you haven't examined yourself thoroughly?"

Slowly Harry got the meaning of the question and blushed, but still responded, "No, I haven't had the chance."

Somehow her hormones and her veela blood were making her very aroused with the sound of Harry's voice and before she knew it her hormones plus her veela side took over.

" I think I can help you with that," Fleur said with a seductive voice at the end.

**A/N: Sorry for the poor description of Harry's transformation. Also if anyone reviews this, can you tell me if I should turn this into a series? And if so, should I start in the beginning or during his 4****th**** year like he is now? Thanks for reading if you are.**


End file.
